bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blankslate/Done with the WOF universe
Hello everybody. Been a while since I did an actual blog on this site; hell it's been a while since I've done anything on this wiki, which is the point of the blog itself. Most of you guys know that, in terms of this wiki, I've been primarily working on the story collaboration with fellow users Achrones150 and Mangetsu20, with the first part being called "Children of Izanami" (which, by the way, don't read the sub-series that Arch and I did for the sake of your own sanity; it's bloody awful thanks to my terrible skills), and "War of Four" (which I honestly feel like I never should have been a part of to begin with) and finally, "Shadow Games" (which is just a giant bloody mess that I want to forget even exists). Well, I hope you guys weren't big fans of those series or you already didn't like the parts that I worked on, because I'm dropping them. Entirely. Every page that I have that involves those stories is going to be deleted, straight up. This may seem like a rash decision to the ones who have worked on the series with me, but believe you me, I've been thinking about this for weeks, and I honestly think that it would be better if I just leave them up to you two from now on (that is if you two will ever actually get back to it). I have a story that I myself want to do on this site, and I don't want it to be mixed with the ones that we worked on, so I'm just upright quitting it. Now, I'm pretty upset with the two users who I worked with on the series, the two who started it, and I could turn this entire blog into a mad rant towards them, but I won't do it here where other people can see; it's an issue between me and them, but trust me when I say that their involvement (or lack thereof I should say) plays a pretty big role in my decision. I'll just say that, if you're going to collab with somebody and you tell them that you want to, you need to actually ''collab ''with them and not just drop whatever it is you're doing with them and pretend like it never existed. As a heads up, I am not quitting the wiki. This is where I first planted my fanfiction roots and I love both the site and it's community. I've learned so much about writing and character building from you guys, and they are lessons that I won't forget, and so I won't do an injustice to this community by just disregarding all it's done for me and acting like it never existed. That being said, however, I would prefer that there be no comments made on this blog. I feel some of the things I've said here may incite some arguments with my two co-editors, and that's something that I don't want to happen here. If you need to talk to me about this, then do it on chatango. Alright guys, thanks for listening. It may seem a bit vain for me to announce this on a blog, but this is just a way for me to vent my frustrations without going crazy or anything. If you need to mention anything, just hit me up on my message wall or if you know my chatango, just send me a message there. Cya. Category:Blog posts